Mabye we should close the door?
by Searchin'MySoul
Summary: This little fic was inspired from a scene from Ally McBeal. Sam wants to spice things up a little. AU, 'cause jack and sam are married, in this fic.


AN: Okey so this is my first fic in... well ever, really. It's based on a scene from Ally McBeal. The spelling is a little off, I know, but my stupid dictionary couldn't provide me with all the word I needed so I had to improvise.

By the way, please comment if I spelled rott right, or if it's suppose to be spelled in a different way. Thanks, and enjoy!

(oh, and this is AU, Sam and Jack are married in this fic.)

**Mabye we should close the door?**

"Do you think we're in a rott?" Samantha Carter O'Neill asked her husband as her head lay in his lap while she read a report.

"What do you mean, in a rott?" Jack O'Neill asked and looked at his wife, thus causing Super Mario to accidentally jump into a pool of lava. "Doh!"

"I don't know."

"Then no, I don't think we're in a rott." He said leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the mouth. The kiss intensed a little, but Sam broke it of.

"I have to go and work on a new doohickey, sorry." She said smiling evilly, knowing that she loved to tease him.

He groaned "Oh come on, five minutes?" He asked pleadingly.

Sam raised one of her eyebrows disbelivingly "five minutes? really?"

"Okey, mabye an hour or so but it's for your one damn good."

She raised her eyebrow even further, smiled and stepped out of the room.

"I can court marshall you for this you know!" He yelled after her playfully.

"I'll see you later, Jack" She yelled back.

Jack was sitting in his office doing paper work. Who knew that writing a report about snakeheads trying to take over earth could be so boring.

He was trying to recall, which Goa'uld they had killed this time. There weren't that many left but he still couldn't remember it's name. Something with a J.. Jaguar, Juvenile? Jagos! That's it. Slimy snakeheaded bastard. Tried to take Sam as his queen! Good thing Teal'c blew him up. Or else..

"Jaack." Sam sing-songed while she stood in the doorway.

He didn't look up. "Wait, just a minute I have to finish this report and-"

"Do you like my new shoes?" Sam asked before he could finish.

"Yeah they are really gree.." He went silent. The shoes looked great there was no question there, but that wasn't why his throat felt dry. Sam was standing there in his office with nothing but her shoes.

"Sam.." He said not quite knowing what to say.

"Come on." She said, walking out the door and heading for the briefing room.

He quickly jumped out of his chair and started running after her. He didn't know what she was planning, but he definetly knew that he didn't want any eggheaded korpral or scientist catching his wife in nothing but heels.

"Sam what if someone sees you?" he said as he catched up with her in the briefing room.

"Oh, there's no one but us in this section of the SGC right now." She said and a twinkle in her eye made him ask.

"Why?"

"Because an air force Major told all the people working on this level that they were handing out free chocolat cakes in the commissary."

"I see." He said and started to grin brightly.

He grabbed her and started kissing her.

"I did this to try and get us out of our rott." Jack had moved to kissing her neck.

"Uh-huh." He said moving down her neck.

"But if you don't think we are in one I can leave." she said making an attempt to leave.

"Oh no, I think you're right, we're definetly in a rott." He pressed her against the briefing table. She rolled on top instead.

"Yah' know this reminds me of the broca divide virus days."

"Shut up." She said smiling, and pulled his shirt of. They started kissing more intensly.

Meanwhile in the infirmary.

"Hey Janet, do you know were Sam and Jack are?" Daniel asked as Janet was finishing her physical examination on Teal'c.

"I don't want them to miss the free cake."

"I think they are in the briefing room, Daniel." Janet said as she continued to check out if Teal'c eye sight was as good as ever.

"Thanks Janet." Daniel said and headed for the briefing room. When he left the room Janet broke into a fit of laughter.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "What is so amusing Janet Fraiser?"

"Oh nothing it's just that, well Sam had a special surprise for Jack in the briefing room today." She started laughing again.

"What is so amusing about Daniel Jackson finding out Major Carter's surprise?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh, I'll let Daniel fill you in one that one when he gets back."

"Mabye we should proceed to the commissary for cake?" Teal'c said, not understanding what the Tauri woman was talking about.

"Oh, about the cakes.."

While Daniel was walking to the briefing room he noticed how empty the halls were.

Everybody is probably of having cake he thought as he came closer to the briefing room door.

"Hey guys have you heared about the cake-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence.

Sam was lying on top of Jack with nothing covering her body. (That clone was right about the mole) and Jack was wearing nothing more than boxers. The three stared at each other for a moment.

"Hi Daniel." Sam said with a faces so red that it could easily match a tomato.

"Yeah hi." He answered. "I just wanted to tell you about the free cakes and.. um you know that they'll ran out quick. And that I'll see you guys later."

"Um-Danny boy." Jack said as the younger man reached the door.

"Do you mind closing the door on your way out?" He asked.

Daniel quickly left the room and closed the door. Now he could really use some cake. And possible a number to the nearest therapist..

When Daniel left the briefing room Jack and Sam stared at the door for a few seconds and then Sam started giggeling.

"Sam, what did I say about giggeling?" Jack said and started smiling.

"You know, I don't really remember." She said and started kissing him again.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Mabye we should close the door?"

THE END


End file.
